


Curses and Blessings

by Lover0fLife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angels, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parenting, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Canon Non-Binary Character, Demons, Dorks in Love, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empath Morality | Patton Sanders, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, Fluid Sexuality, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Half-Elves, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Meeting the Parents, Mind Meld, Monsters, Pansexual Character, Power Exchange, Self-Harm, Single Parents, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Telepathic Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover0fLife/pseuds/Lover0fLife
Summary: Virgil has inherited the family curse a few months before he starts at a monster high school. His curse is that in emotional moments he changes between a boy or girl and it's all connected to the fat he's an incubus/succubus he can't control it till he's exchanged power through sex but he doesn't want to become a sex object that gives power he'd rather find a love that means something.(Kind of gender fluid. He/him in male body she/her in female. He looks different enough between that people can tell.)





	1. A new day new problems

Virgil was starting his first day at Deficant Academy a high school for monsters. He didn't understand how his parents were able to afford to even send him here they had been just scraping by during his intermediate years. He concluded that they had probably saved for his education so he could get his best self out there. For monsters most didn't need college unless they were going into human careers which he didn't know if he was. He was starting into school a month late because of a family problem he had encountered and it only fueled his nerves.

Virgil was getting ready for school he loved makeup he'd spend his mornings mostly focused on that he put on lipstick and eyeshadow making his appearance seem somewhat alive he was having a harder time feeling comfortable now that he was getting older especially because of his 'Curse' or at least that's what he called it... His thoughts began to spin. What if it happens in class and everyone notices? What if people think I'm weird? I'm not very normal... I'm a mistake... I... I... 

He started to feel a tingling feeling in his body everything was spinning. He suppressed the feeling of hurling quickly stumbling from the bathroom into his room. As soon as it came it was over. He was again a girl. She looked at her chest which now was protruding farther out then before her hips we're more curved pants more tight she sighed heading to the bathroom to finish her makeup she was a little angry that she couldn't control her emotions Virgil grumbled heading downstairs to grab her keys. Upon entering their empty living room she heard her mom call from the kitchen.

"Have a safe trip to school honey." She was ecstatically making cookies. Something she often enjoyed.

"I will!" Virgil retorted rather peeved with how her morning was going. 

"Sawyer also wanted to wish you off but they were called in early for work they want you to kick ass today at school and don't let anything bother you okay." Virgil scowled unsure of herself.

"Of course I will." She grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack snatching the keys and headed outside. She soaked in the fresh air for a few moments before approaching her bike. It was purple and black with storm clouds and lighting painted on the side she had fixed it up with her uncle some years ago back when life was a little easier.

Virgil climbed on fastened her helmet before peeling out of the driveway and down the road. Everything was a moving blur as she sped to school the bike making her feel weightless almost free for a few moments in her life. She took the long way but still arrived with enough time to meet with the principal and start her classes. She left her bike in a far corner of the parking lot in hopes I'd be safe there. Looking at the building it was tall with three levels It was very pristine with cream brick and with many windows to bring in light. She quietly heading inside the principal's office was not far from the entrance. 

"Hello is the principle in?" Virgil asked the receptionist. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach she was beyond nervous scared about all the people she was going to meet today. All the work she'd have to catch up on if anything she'd rather be home. Without thinking she began scratching her arm.

"Ahh that's a very good question." The bird like lady responded. Virgil was pretty sure she was a harpy. Virgil was slightly confused expecting her to elaborate. But she just continued to fill out what looked like paperwork. 

"What do you mean... How would you not know if he's here?" Virgil was feeling awkward and sweaty. She continued to scratch her arm in discomfort. The lady sighed clearly irritated with Virgil.

"He has Magic he doesn't need to come through here to get inside go knock on the door." She still was looking at her paperwork. Virgil could only feel that she'd already had someone who hated her this day was only going to get worse. She turned to the principal's office she shrunk in on herself as she stood before the door. What if he doesn't like me either. What if he knows about the curse and asks questions. What would happen if I panicked and changed right in front of him. Her heart raced lurching and constricting panic seeping inside. Her breathing was ragged. Tears threatened to spill. It wasn't long before her body began to tingle her stomach churned. 

His chest was flat hips slim he could tell he was taller than before he had switched back. His heart slowed he took a moment to compose himself before knocking on the door. Everything will be okay he told himself. He could hear movement behind the door before it opened and a man who stood almost a foot taller than him gazed down at him.

"Hello you must be Virgil." He had a smile that sent shivers down Virgil's spine.

"Yeah."

"We'll come on in." Virgil was slow as he took in the headmaster's office I will was large and full of books it was ornate there were patterns on every surface the floor was black and white marble made to look like a chess board. Virgil felt much more anxious now that there was to much to focus on. The principle was still by the door talking to the receptionist.

"Valorie can you get Patton Picani to come down to my office when he gets to school." Virgil felt as if he had heard that name before. 

"Well it's good to finally meet you come sit down." Virgil was hesitant before taking a seat across from a large ebony wood desk. 

"My name Cotye Deficant but you can call me Principle Deficant or headmaster." Vigil squirmed under his gaze everything felt uncomfortable. 

"You are rare case Virgil Sanders we haven't had someone with your power for a long time it's been 56 years in fact your parent Sawyer Sanders didn't come but you past family did. And we are glad to a have a Sanders here again." Virgil highly doubted his words people like his family were low on the monster rank that were only treated well because of what their power does for others.

"We were surprised when you didn't come for the first month but you parents filled me in on your problem and we sincerely hope that coming here we can help you fix that problem." Virgil felt his stomach heave he didn't want to hear this from an adult people regarded him as an object they always would. 

Virgil's family line was a rare type of Incubi and Succubi that are the most powerful they are able to change between male and female but they could only control it after the first time they've had sex which Virgil hasn't nor was he planning to with any of the students here. The first time is the most important you want to find a powerful monster because your powers both become stronger. And here was the principle saying it was okay for him to do that because he wanted his students to become stronger with Virgil's power.

There conversation continued on though entirely one sided and only fueling to make Virgil more anxious but it stopped abruptly when a knock resonated off the principal's doors. 

"Come on in Patton." Deficant called. The door pushed open to reveal a very pretty young man Virgil couldn't stop staring it didn't take him long to realize who he was looking at. Patton Picani was a half celestial half Elf he was a model, at age 14 he was considered to most beautiful man on Monster Glam Magazines. He was the only celestial who lived on Earth all others lived in the celestial sphere which any mortal race was banned from entering.

"You called for me sir?" 

"Yes I need you to show Virgil here to all his classes today he happens to have many similar ones to you." Patton beamed practically radiating light. Virgil liked him a lot better than the principal but Virgil also knew looks could be deceiving so he was going to be careful. 

"Well it's nice to meet you kiddo come with me and I'll show you were to go." His smile was like gold it seemed to more beautiful than he could comprehend. Virgil also knew this guy was definitely not his type he was to... Perfect and bubbly he just wasn't the kind of person he was into. 

"Also you'll need your schedule." The principal gave him a sheet of paper and ushered him out the door.

"Hi I'm Virgil..." He said while instinctively scratching at his arm trying to feel something to distract him. It didn't go unnoticed by Patton who grabbed his paper from him. Looking it over he smiled softly with warmth before taking Virgil's hand and pulling him down the hall. 

Virgil normally didn't like had holding hands but Patton's hand was warm and velvety like fine satin Virgil tried to push it from his mind to keep from his curse happening in front of anyone. 

"I'm so excited your first class is fine arts which you have with Roman. Then we have math which should be a delight because the teacher miss Whitman is the best teacher in her field and she's super funny..." Virgil only started listening half way through because he had been looking at the school the halls we're large and spacious everything here seemed very grand. 

"When does class start?" Virgil managed to get out of his throat. 

"We have a fifteen minutes. Would you care for some breakfast from the cafeteria?" Virgil wasn't going to eat not right now at least but I felt like he couldn't say no to that expectant face it looked like a parent who was encouraging the kids to make friends.

"We can take a look." Virgil looked away in nervousness looking at Patton too long made him feel weird.

"Perfect!" Patton started walking towards the destination Virgil followed close behind hands in his hoodie feeling rather worried as voices became louder the closer they got. Upon reaching the ,room it was filled with monsters of all kinds he could sense there strength all swirling through the room Patton had only given off calm vibes but now he was getting a mixture that was making him sick there were dark feelings and wild power surging around him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah it can get overwhelming really quickly just follow me." Virgil didn't like this he could feel a lot of people staring at them they were probably wondering what a low life like him was doing with Patton. It was long before they were by a table in the far corner with two very intimidating men were sitting he could feel one was regal and magical full of strength while the other was cold and cut off.

"Virgil these are my friends Roman and Logan." Virgil just looked at them blankly not really sure he should be here. 

"Hello Virgil welcome to Deficant High." The one with glasses spoke his voice calm and precise his hair was very dark skin pail surprisingly more so than Virgil who never left the house. The other boy just stared at Virgil a smirk on his lips his hair was a beautiful Auburn with a curl in it that helped accent his his strong facial features his eyes were mostly green with flecks of light brown making them look like they sparkled.

"What race are you Virgil?" the one with glasses asked breaking the two from anymore awkward gazing. 

"Oh... Well I guess you you say I'm a... Incubus or a succubus depending on the circumstances." Virgil felt his face was boiling he couldn't stand their eyes bearing holes in him. 

"That sounds awesome!" Patton said jumping in his spot behind Virgil before going and sitting next to Logan putting an arm around his waist. Virgil could feel some lust coming from the two it made him feel more energetic and also uncomfortable.

"Actually Pat it's quite rare to have that power and is not always regarded as a good." He turned to Virgil 

"You must be a Sanders."

"Lo don't be so rude I'm sure the power is lovely to have I've always wanted to know how pretty I'd be as a girl." 

"I don't like girls in a romantic way Patton so it might be rather hard for me to like you in that figurative story." 

"Aww I guess you're right." Virgil didn't like the way Logan was talking about him. People really aren't going to like me he began scratching his arm instinctively not liking what was happening.

\--------

Roman had woke with his heart racing sitting right up in bed he remembered purple hair like violets eyes like greyish pools their lips were on his neck he didn't know them but he felt a deep warmth in his heart when he was dreaming he knew that he had dreams that told the future but he highly doubted someone like that existed their lips were dark and full with there eyelids purple as well they were enticing to say the least.

He rolled out of bed not really sure he wanted to go to school he walked to his closet grabbing clothes for the day and heading for the shower after a refreshing wash he dried his hair and left his room he was wearing a red floral shirt, a tan and white jacket, his pants were tight and black, and he had yellow Converse shoes that came above his ankle.

He lived in this house he was renting his father didn't want him living in the dorms like a simpleton he said that he should learn to be independent from society which didn't make any sense to Roman it seems like no matter what he'd always be relying on someone for something.

He made a quick breakfast before walking to school he didn't live more than a block his dad made sure of that which made Roman rather grateful for being able to come and go as he pleased. Upon arriving he he went straight to the cafeteria to meet with Logan and Patton but when he got there Logan was alone. Roman sat down across from him hoping the he'd put the book down so he could talk.

"Where is Patton?" Roman eyed Logan hoping to see some sort of emotion from him.

"He's helping the principal with something." Roman wanted to talk to Logan about his dream he was sure he'd have an answer.

"Logan I had a dream last night that kind of felt real I don't know if it was a future moment but I kind wish it was." Logan closed his book he lifted his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. 

"It could be tell me what it was about." Roman blushed slightly.

"Well I was with someone there hair was the shade of violets they were mysterious but I felt as if I knew them they were someone I cared deeply for."

"Is that everything?" Roman nodded leaving out the kissing part as to not embarrass himself.

"It may very well be true the fact that you felt attached to this person in your dream so strongly that you brought it up with me means it has a highly probable."  
Roman felt a weird feeling of warmth in his heart. He didn't know what that meant but before he could talk any further he noticed Patton was walking up to the table. 

"Virgil these are my friends Roman and Logan." He said joyously to a boy that stood beside him Roman heart felt like his heart stopped this was the person in his dream who he had been wondering so much about. Him and Logan conversed before his eyes landed on Roman. He smiled this guy was beautiful he was tall and thin his make up was a strong balance of mysterious and daring. Roman knew what his dream ment now his father wanted him to find love while he was here he had his four years of school left but he couldn't help but feel happy he knew that Fae didn't have these sort of feelings unless it was meant to be. 

"What race are you Virgil?" Logan said calmly interrupting Roman's thought process. He looked and Virgil curiously he wasn't sure what he was but he had no defining feeling of magic rolling off him.

"Oh... Well I guess you you say I'm a... Incubus or a succubus depending on the circumstances." He shifted back and forth where he stood it was really cute there was a blush on his face. Roman sighed with dopey eyes. He hadn't been expecting him to be a demon but on that feeds of lust was starting to make sense. He's definitely feeding my lust. Roman blushed a deep red.

"That sounds awesome!" Patton squaked almost like a mother bird. He sat over by Logan putting his arm around him. Roman tuned out just starting at Virgil not hearing there conversation just starting in wonder. Virgil scratched his arm rather roughly looking at the floor as though it was talking. Roman didn't like that he thought up a quick distraction. 

"Virgil why don't you come sit down. Is there anything I can get you to eat?" He turned to Roman a small grimace on his face that made Roman feel weird. He eventually sat down next to Roman in a uncomfortable way.

"No I don't eat much normal food. Besides I'm pretty full now." Roman looked at him oddly he didn't understand he stopped and tried hard to remember what incubus ate as their main food.

"Roman he feeds of lust, desire, and love it gives him energy but he does have to eat normal food too." Logan interjected. Roman looked at Virgil who was blushing. It took Roman a second to realize all his feelings about how beautiful Virgil was is just food for him. 

It wasn't long before Breakfast ended he had his first class with Virgil he loved that he was going to have some fun today.


	2. First day blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's first day is a lot harder than he wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted rape and Self inflicted pain do not read if this is triggering to you.  
> This chapter it kind of tough one the next one will be less depressing I promise. Also I fixed up the grammar in the first chapter. No story was changed.

As Roman and Virgil entered into their fine arts class they sat in the corner of the large room there we're paintings lining every blank surface. Virgil could tell this was definitely the art room. 

"Hey so tell me more about yourself. Did you just move here? Where were you going before this?" Roman's questions fired off in rapid succession.

"Well I a... I don't really want to talk about it." Virgil was tense he new nothing about Roman other than his name.

"I was actually wondering what race you are?" Virgil looked at Roman's surprised face.

"Ahh that's right I haven't introduced myself. I'm Roman Oberon." Virgil's face drained of all color. He thought he was nervous when meeting Patton but this boy was someone he really didn't deserve to be around.

"Virgil are you okay? Have you never met a Fae before?" Virgil shook himself out of his stupor he was fine he couldn't act like a fool in front of the fairy prince rightful heir to the title Oberon the fairy king.

"I didn't know royalty went to school I thought you were taught by the best scholars from around the world?" Virgil found himself wondering this aloud before he could stop himself. Roman laughed enjoying Virgil's comment immensely.

"Hahaha... that was pretty straight forward most people don't talk like that to me. I came to school mostly to learn social customs with other monsters. It was against my father's wishes but this is what I wanted and he eventually gave in. And I've loved every minute of it meeting new people and monsters has given me better focus." Virgil was starting to get nervous again but was interrupted by the teacher starting class.

“Welcome back class I hope that you remembered to work on your paintings for the arts festival we have in two weeks so you better choose something to enter from your work you’ve accomplished in class.” She paused for a moment before her eyes landed on Virgil.

“Another important thing to add is we have a new student in our class today.” She pointed over at Virgil who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Virgil would you come up here and introduce yourself?” Virgil really didn't want to. He knew some people already knew everything they needed by the revelation of his last name. He slowly rose, hand scratching at his arm. 

“My name is Virgil Sanders and I'm an incubus.” He didn't want to say anything more than that.. he didn't want anyone to know. He remembered Sawyer's story he didn't want that for himself not again he been to close already.

Virgil quickly sat back down this was one of the worst fist days. He could feel desire for power floating in the room there were too many powerful monsters craving what he could give it was giving him to much energy.

“Well class get working on the project we started last wednesday.” Everyone started pulling out projects. The teacher made her way to Virgil with a handful of things. 

“Here are your supplies for this semester. Do you happen to know how to use magic paint?” Virgil smiled for the first time today nodding.

“That's great the project we're working on at the moment is painting a scene from a dream I'm sure it will take you some more time then the rest because their almost done so I'll give you some extra time.” Virgil made a sly smile before setting up his supplies. He looked at Roman's painting it was bright and full of color there was a castle with what he assumed was a dragon atop holding a crying maden. He watched the painting move like a short video clip that played over and over. There was a boy that he assumed was Roman standing below unsheathing a sword the picture was very creative… but it looked like it had been drawn by a little kid. Virgil giggled. 

“Hey I'm trying my best painting with magic paint is hard you have to really know what your doing. Besides I doubt you could do better my emo ecentric friend we've been practicing for over a month and you don't have the skill yet.” Virgil felt daring all of a sudden.

“I bet I can do a lot better that five year old coloring mess.” Virgil felt confident he knew his abilities.

“I'd like to see you try.” Virgil turned with a quick movement dipping into paint he began to remember a dream he had often one that made him feel a strong sense of emotion. His hand worked with precision and skill dark clouds began to swirl around the canvas they started light and became darker. There were flashes of lightning bright and rigid before vanishing. within the storm was painted a young child lost and alone crying for safety. Virgil made a few adjustments before putting his brush down with a content sigh.

Roman was awe inspired by Virgil's skill he knew exactly what to do and we're he needed to put his stroke next he was fast to get the paint wear he wanted it before it changed it look. No one could be this talented right. Roman wanted to be like him in that moment he wished he could leave the life he was born with to be a simple person like Virgil. He stopped quiet and content with his painting. Roman wanted that feeling for himself.

“There I'd say this is much better than your childish art project.” Virgil looked in his eyes with confidence.

“I'd have to agree I've never seen anyone so good at using magic infused paint… what dream is this about?” Virgil scowled turning away.

“I don't feel like talking about it.” And didn't get the chance to because the bell rang for his next class.

“Which way is Miss Whitman's room?” Virgil eyed Roman carefully.

“She's actually just around the corner if you turn right she's the fourth room on the left side.” Virgil committed the directions to memory before packing up and heading straight there. 

Patton greeted him outside the room talking his ear off about how excited he was for this class when entering he realized Logan was also in this inside they sat down next to him. 

“Welcome class pull out your assignment from last week we're going to correct it.” She had hardly any emotion in her voice she seemed like she'd rather be doing anything else.

“More like Logan's going to be correcting you.” Patton whispered in a laugh. She just sighed not look our direction. And Patton was quite right Logan continued to pipe in and correct anything she got wrong Patton made jokes and laughed. Virgil couldn't help but feel better.

As he went to his next class which was Physical fitness he didn't do anything because he didn't have the right clothes for his first day. Roman and Patton we're in the class Patton seemed to complain and joke around rather then working out. While Roman lifted impossible amounts of weight like it was nothing he knew Fae we're strong but now he felt like he probably didn't know as much as he thought. 

The class went by fast he found himself in the men's locker room the teacher had given him a locker in each room depending on which form he might be in when class rolled around. He was setting up his locker when everyone came in talking laughing and covered in sweat. He continued to hide in the corner where no one could see him. After a long time of waiting he heard no one else in the room. He slipped out of the corner only to find five boys standing there waiting for him their lust grew upon seeing him all we're anxious and energetic. 

“Stay away from me!!” Virgil backed himself back into the corner in hopes that he'd be okay. The tallest one walked forward wrapped his arms around Virgil holding him in place.

“Let me go!!” Virgil squealed and thrashed. Hands rubbed under his shirt and another pair were at his thighs undoing his pants. 

“Look at his legs they're covered in scars… their weirdly beautiful.” 

“Demetri maybe you should kiss them better.” A few of the boys were ones he'd had in previous hours. The one named Demetri was a Faun, the tallest one had horns and a tail probably a type of demon, two of them were twins with red eyes and rows of sharp teeth most likely for eating flesh, and the last boy most likely the strongest seemed entirely human a complete mystery to Virgil.

There was a loud crash and then a thud one after another the boys all were on the ground. Virgil grabbed at his pants pulling them back up. He sniffed fighting any tears from falling. He felt a hand on his arm he threw it off in desperation.

“Virgil buddy we need you to calm down. It's all okay their not going to hurt you.” Virgil looked up at Patton who had tears in his eyes as he talked and Roman who looked hurt but also angry. Virgil could still feel the lust in the air his body began to tingle before he ran to a stall hurling in the toilet. He had once again turned into a girl.

“It's okay let it out.” Patton stood outside the stall worry all over his face. Virgil exited pulling him into a hug trying to calm herself. For some reason Patton always felt pure. Maybe it was because he was half celestial all Virgil knew was that she didn't care about touching someone she barely knew. Patton phone rang from his pocket he reached in handing it to Roman.

“Answer that tell Logan why we'll be late to lunch.” Roman nodded leaving to two alone in the locker room. 

“You're probably pretty hungry let's get you fixed up and out of here.” Virgil nodded he walked to the nearest mirror trying to clean his look up. Breathing in and out he looked at his face surprised that he hadn't ruined any of his makeup. Patton slowly started singing a song one that sounded familiar and calming Virgil felt at peace his voice was like a gentle song bird singing of freedom. 

“Thank you Patton I don't know how I could repay you for everything you've done I wouldn't have calmed down without you.” Patton smiled it warmth full of warmth and compassion. 

“Aww Virg it's okay you don't need to do anything for me we're friends besides Roman was the one who beat them up…” Virgil just wanted to leave the room as soon as possible the boys could wake up at any minute and theater thought was to unsettling.

\-------

At lunch the group laughed and talked trying to cheer Virgil up. It didn't completely work. She just felt out of place how could people laugh after what happened how could they move on so easily. Her worry seemed to register to them after a while.

“Virgil it's okay to be stressed out about what happened things like that can hurt a person's sense of self…” Patton was trying to find the words that best fit the situation.

“Patton if I may add when Roman had informed me of what happened I knew that it needed to be reported to the faculty. It's under control the school will take care of the boys and keep them from trying anything of that sort again.” Logan was calm and to the point. Virgil's face drained of all color.

“You didn't need to do that… they can't do anything about it… it's my burden… I have to deal with this on my own.” Virgil got up from her seat and headed straight for her next class. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to Sawyer she didn't want to be worried all the time about who to trust.

School passed by mostly okay for the rest of the day she ignored any of her bubbling emotions brewing under the surface she was a raging storm one that never ended always crying always angry too many emotions of doubt and pain. When the final bell rang she hurried out of the room as fast as possible she felt like she was going to boil over. 

Except she didn't expect Roman to be standing outside by her classroom. She didn't really feel like talking right now she didn't have the energy to hold back what she was feeling she was barely keeping herself together.

“Thanks for help with… I wouldn't have been able to get away… Thank you.” Virgil was nervous she just wanted to get out of here. Today had been too stressful for her first day.

“It’s a Prince's duty to help those in need all I ask is that you have a safe trip home and that I hope tomorrow goes better for you than it did today.” Virgil could see the nervousness in Roman's eyes. 

“Ahh thanks I… I'll see you tomorrow.” She hadn't expected anyone to care how she felt even if Roman had said it in his own weird way.

“Can I see you off to make sure nothing happens?” Virgil felt her face flush.

“I guess that's fine.” The two walked outside to her bike in the corner of the parking lot. 

“I fixed it a couple months ago before I got my license.”

“What how did you learn to do something like that?” Roman looking amazed.

“Well my uncle did most the work he's a mechanic we did the project together… I painted it of course.” In monster society there are a lot of different rules like you can drive at fourteen so that when you're in high school your able to get around and don't have to focus on a driving classes when you should be learning how to integrate into monster society. 

Virgil strapped her helmet on. She hopped on her bike. And for the first time Roman actually paid attention to the back of her leather jacket. Purple storm clouds with lighting had been spray painted on it giving her a tough look. Roman really liked this kid they seemed like a real character. He couldn't wait to get to know her.

Virgil raised her hand it a peace out symbol before shredding out of the parking lot and down the street. Virgil didn't care where she was going she just wanted to calm down. Tears spilled from her eyes drying almost instantly from the cone of wind around her face. 

She could still feel the hands touching her from her scuffle earlier it was killing her inside. Her mind flashed back to a time she didn't want to remember where she'd had been at her most vulnerable. When someone she trusted touched her. Virgil eventually found herself pulling in her driveway her breath was ragged and unsure. She walked slowly up the steps and inside her small dingy home. There was a weird wailing noise coming from upstairs as she reached the top she followed it to her parents room. Her mom was cradling Sawyer who was a sobbing mess. Virgil just gazed at the scene. It was hardly different than it normally was. 

“Aww Virgil. Sawyer just had a hard day they'll be fine soon… you don't look like you had to good of one yourself. Why don't you help yourself to some of the cookies I made for the bake sale earlier.” Virgil turned with a sigh. Today had been too much to deal with. She walked into her room curling into her bed crying herself into a nap like she had had been doing for the last few months.

Hands caressed Virgil's body before they became rough and needy tearing clothes and fabric 

“Stop it STOP IT!!!” They continued to touch and pry into Virgil's private areas 

“But I love you I always have.” Virgil cried in agony hearing his voice one that normally was full of caring and encouragement now filled with lust craving for power.

Virgil was shook awake looking down at her breasts hidden under her shirt confirming that she was still a girl. Her mom had her hands on Virgil's shoulders. She pushed her away in panic Virgil felt sick her mind was racing. It was as if the lust from that day was in the room with her suffocating and deadly. She scratched at her arms desperate for the pain to stop for the nightmare to end.

“Honey I need to breathe with me.” Sawyer sat beside the bed helping Virgil count her breathing after a few minutes she began to calm.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to both you guys I… shouldn't have screamed I....I I'm sorry I'm so sorry… I can't get it out of my.”

“You do not be sorry it was not your fault never feel as though it's your fault… no matter what happens if someone comes onto you when you don't want them to it will always be their fault… And you can bet we'll always be here to help you.” 

“I don't want to live like this I don't want people to be jerks to me I just want it to stop… I want it all to stop.” Sawyer hugged Virgil tight whispering a song in her ear. Virgil relaxed leaning into the hug.

“Thank you I think I'll be okay now.” Both parents gave warm smiles before exiting hand in hand.” Virgil grumbled remembering she hadn't taken a shower before school this morning.

Walking in the bathroom she stipend her clothes down hoping nothing went wrong but she couldn't help but look down at her arms which were covered in long scabs where she scratched her skin till it was raw each one was dark and ragged she reached down and peeled one back revealing pink skin underneath which quickly turned a bright red and bled. She tore them all off before climbing in the shower. She looked down at her body riddled with scars all in places no one would ever see. She proceeded to cut herself before starting her shower.

She walked out of the bathroom in her PJ's her makeup off. She rushed downstairs she could feel an aching pain throughout her body it made her feel better. She saw some pasta on the counter she grabbed in slipping back out of the room hoping to not be spotted by her parents 

“Vigil sweetie why don't you come in and tell us about your day?” Virgil shuffled back into the room. She recounted her day very vague and with little info.”

“And then some guys were hustling me but the kids from earlier put a stop to it… the rest of my day was pretty bland.” Her parents weren't dumb though they knew the kind of problems she would go through while at school.

“Well let's hope tomorrow is better… and it sounded like you're starting to make some friends.” Her mom said. Virgil started to eat to keep from anymore conversation about her day. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad maybe she had made some friends. She didn't really know what tomorrow would bring she could only hope I'd be less troubling than today. But knowing her curse that was going to be too much to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't much on Roman's feelings in this chapter they'll be more from our prince in the next one. Also if you guys have any ideas of things you want to see about their world you can comment down below. I have most of the story and ending planned but I can definitely see if I can add stuff you guys want to see.


	3. It's just homework it isn't a date right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil get together to get a paper done for class but it feels a little bit like date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to update weekly your going to mostly see it posted Thursday or Friday every once in a while I might post two chapters it just means I had more time on my hands that week. Anyways if you survived the last one he's one that's mostly fluff I thought this one was cute.

Roman's first day of school with Virgil there was a wild one. He enjoyed seeing Virgil show of his painting skills and out shine him but he hadn't expected what happened in the locker rooms it was a shock that that would even happen at school. He understood later when he talked with Patton and Logan. 

Virgil was a different monster type than they they were. Roman was a controlling kind with powers around manipulating certain things like objects, creatures, or ideas. Patton was the helping kind whose powers aids others but also themselves. While Logan was the type of monster whose power was to mostly strengthen themselves. These were the three basic ones most monsters fit into. Virgil was of a lesser group his power was one he could never use to protect himself, harm others, or manipulate anything. His power stored up over time but he could only give it to straighten another's power. His monster type was an amplifier.

Roman had never realized how unfair life was for some people. He'd been born with more than what he needed to survive. He had taken everything he knew for granted.

Throughout that week he dreamed about Virgil things from his past and future all of it vague and hard to understand. It scared Roman. Not a lot of it was happy. At school things were different the day after the assault everyone was called in to talk about it. The adults mostly brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal. Roman didn't understand how people could be so blind. 

Virgil was right about them not listening. The boys were let of with a warning and one day of detention. When Roman brought up how mad he was about it Virgil just said “you’ll get used to it.” What was that supposed to mean. Get used to being treated like an object.

Roman was concerned his thoughts more distraught than usual. Today was Saturday usually he hung out with Patton or Logan but they were on a date today. Roman eventually rolled out of his bed tired and sore. He didn't get dressed and he didn't shower. Walking down his stairs like a hungry zombie he went straight to the fridge. As a Fae he mostly ate fresh food that's unprocessed it gave him the most nutrients but since moving to school he didn't always have exactly what he needed.

“So I could give myself some strength by having apples again... or I could heat up a frozen meal that I’m not tired of eating.” He knew what the answer was. He opened the freezer and pulled out a TV dinner and threw it in the microwave. It wasn't long before he was pulling it out and getting ready to eat it when his phone began to ring. He knew it wouldn't be Patton or Logan and his dad didn't own a phone. Roman reached for the phone to see it said unknown caller. Roman had never had someone he didn't know call him before he was new to the concepts of phones. 

“Hello?..” Roman listened tentatively for a response.

“...Hey Roman.” Roman stood frozen in place the person on the other end knew him by name.

“Who is this!?” Roman ended up sounding more panicked than anything.

“Oh dude I totally forgot it's me Virgil I got your number from Patton we were partnered for that history assignment in Mr. Antoine's that needs to be done by Tuesday… So I was thinking today is probably the best day for me I have stuff tomorrow and so I was calling to see if we can get it done today.” Vigil stammered trying to get the point across quickly. Roman soaked in the information.

“Yeah today should be fine. Would you like to come to my house to do it?” There was an awkward silence on the other side. 

“We can do it at your house that's fine too.” Roman interjected to keep the conversation running.

“Noo! No. I was thinking we could go to a cafe or the park or something.” Virgil seemed apprehensive about going to each other's Houses.

“Oh that sounds good except I don't have a laptop to bring to type stuff up.”

“I don't either… but I can bring a notebook to write all our ideas down and I can just type it up at home later.” Roman nodded before realizing Virgil couldn't see him.

“Yeah that sounds fine how about we go to Marty's it isn't not too far from my house I can't drive so...” 

“That's fine with me.” Roman was ecstatic to go hang out with Virgil he hadn't planned to do anything other than watch Disney movies. He looked down at his PJs he was going to need to get ready first.

“I'll see you there in half an hour.” Roman could keep his excitement from his voice.

“Okay bye.”

“Bye.” Roman was quick to run to his room forgetting all about the food he had just made. Looking through his room he didn't know what to wear. He pulled out his favorite shirt it was red with white sleeves. He looked at his jackets. It wasn't really the time of year for them he felt like he wanted to show off his shirt. He looked for his favorite pair of pants and shoes. Once everything was on he looked in the mirror. He felt as though he was underdressed this wasn't the right thing to wear. He kept eyeing himself in the mirror he didn't know why he wanted to look nicer. His thoughts began to wander ‘This just doesn't feel right… I don't need to look perfect it's not like I'm going on a date… or is it? No no no it's just a school project. But Virgil didn't want to do it at our houses. He was thinking a café that's where people go to get a drink… together… like a date!’ Roman hit himself in the head.

“This will just have to do.” He ran into the bathroom to clean up his hair and to freshen up before he bolted out of his house and down the street. He hadn't planned out his time quite right he was a couple minutes late. As he reached Marty's café he could see Virgil's bike in the parking lot. He walked inside eyes scanning the room.

“Roman I'm over here” Virgil was in a booth in the back corner away from most the humans. As Roman approached he couldn't help but stare at her. She was in a dark purple dress that almost came to her knees, she had her leather jacket it was little bigger on her in girl form, she had black tights that only went to her mid thighs, a pair of thick purple and black boots that ended just above her ankle, her hair was relatively the same, her eyeshadow was brighter, and she had a choke necklace with grey and white stones in it.

“Let's just get started okay.” Virgil seemed to squirm a little under Roman's gaze. Roman had forgotten that Virgil can feel his physical attraction.

“Ahh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I…”

“No it's fine that's the exact reason my mom made me wear this… a girl has to get her energy somehow.” Virgil seemed to be uncomfortable still, maybe even more so with that revelation. Roman moved to sit across for her in the booth.

“So what was the topic of the essay on I don't exactly remember.” Virgil deadpanned.

“How would you have gotten this done if we hadn't been partnered up.” 

“I would have remembered Monday and would have done it that night.” Roman laughed in embarrassment. Virgil just put her face in her hands with a sigh.

“The topic was on the history of monster family customs he partnered people whose families were a lot different depending on our race so that we can show how our lives and culture are different.” Roman looked around awkwardly.

“And you wanted us to talk about this kind of stuff out in the open around… humans?” He said leaning in and whispering the last part. Virgil just laughed.

“I brought my avoidance stone.” He said pulling out a clear rock and placing it on the table.

“And what does it do?” Roman asked gazing at the jagged stone. 

“I causes those without magic to not really notice us. How do you not know about these?” 

“I haven't been living around humans until a few months ago.”

“Oh so you lived in a closed society… I guess that makes a lot of sense.” 

“I'm not that obvious am I?” 

“Kind of.” Virgil laughed. It was genuine and Roman couldn't help but swoon at the sound. Virgil cleared her throat.

“Let's get back to what we were doing.” Roman stopped feeling himself blush. He forgot to control his feelings again.

“So there's a list of questions we were given we can answer these together to help come up with our essay” Roman blushed this really did feel like a date even if they hadn't planned it to be.

The first few questions were simple and their answers weren't very different it just talked about the history of their families suppression by humans.

“Yeah demons were hunted by humans Succubi were even worse they were burned at the stake if caught in human households.”

“That's awful I mean Fae had often been hunted for trophies, entrapped by humans as slaves, or even harnessed for our magic.” Virgil and Roman both looked solemn.

“So the fourth question it says what did your race and species do before the end of the humans late medieval times that caused them to start losing belief in mythical creatures.” Virgil looked at the paper as he read.

“Oh well the Fae stuck an alliance with the Mages, and elves we opened a passage to a separate plain to harbor ourselves we called it Elvseelie. It's where most Fae live now of course we still come to this version of earth a lot we just gave up on humans… I really wish we hadn't there's so much we can learn from them… What about you what did demons do?” 

“Well demons never really got off humans radar we were blamed for everything that went wrong until maybe within the last hundred years. We already had what humans call Hell it was a plane of existence nobody wanted it's cold dark and barren of course there are still demon society's there but it's not a place that demons chose to live.” Virgil looked down she deflated a bit when talking about Hell.

“You know this is really weird just talking about this stuff out in the open.” Roman said looking around the cafe.

“Yeah it kind of is but if you've been paying attention nobody has bothered us or even noticed we're here they haven't come over and asked if we'd like anything to eat or drink our entire existence is not really registering in their brains.” 

“Yeah I've noticed it's really cool how we've been able to live amongst humans for so long that they have forgotten we exist.” 

“What’s the next question on the list?” Roman leaned closer trying to see what was the next one on the paper the teacher had given them.

“The next one says when science and magic became more developed what it do to help hide your race in plain sight?”

“Well most Fae don't look mostly human so we didn't really need much help to hide… but there are ones with wings or horns or body parts that aren't human I don't actually know how those Fae hide in human cities.” Roman looked down lost in thought.

“Well it's probably similar to demons there are a few who don't look as human as Fae they have red purple or pitch black skin they usually use a spell to look more human. But someone with horns or a wings they use a specific powder to cover these body parts it makes it invisible to anyone, so you might not notice their even a demon unless you can sense their wearing it. I'm sure Fae use it too it’s very common. It's what I'll have to use when I develop my demon characteristics.”

“When will that happen?” Roman looked at Virgil's blushing face. 

“Well you know when I first…” Virgil's face was red like a fresh sunburn.

“Oh you mean… Oh and you haven't…”

“Wait you have?” Virgil looked at Roman shocked.

“No no!! I'm only fifteen and I've lived my whole life in a palace.” the kids looked away. Both were embarrassed that the conversation had taken this sort of turn.

“Did you think I have because I'm a succubus?” Virgil looked hurt.

“No of course not!” Roman looked at her Earnestly.

“I need to use the restroom you can look at the last question.” Virgil got up and walked to the other side of the café where the restrooms we're. 

Roman continued to look at the restrooms for a few seconds before he looked down at the paper he looked at all the questions they had answered he thought over there conversation lost in thought. He noticed Virgil's notebook out of the corner of his eye he picked it up. Her handwriting was wild and dark as though she pushed down harder than she needed to it was still very legible. It was very much like her personality dark and wild kind of like his mother. Roman shook that thought from his mind he looked back at the bathroom he was worried that something was wrong Virgil had been in there a long time. Walking across the cafe he approached the bathroom he knocked on the girls bathroom door.

“Virgil is everything okay?”

“Ye… Yeah! Everything's fine.” Roman could barely hear Virgil's voice on the other side. 

“Can you come out?” The door opened slowly. Virgil stood a little taller than he had expected. It Roman a moment to notice that Virgil had changed back to a boy while in the girls bathroom.

“I didn't want to come out and people to look at me weird… because I came out of the girls bathroom… and I'm in a dress…”

“So why does that matter you look great. Here come with me.” Roman took Virgil by the hand walking out into the open. A few eyes were on them having watched Roman try to cox Virgil out of the bathroom. They continued to walk around the the opposite side of the Café.

“Wait that's a guy?”

“Yeah. Why's he wearing a dress?” Roman could hear two girls whispering in the corner. Roman muttered something under his breath. Both girls began to panic not being able to speak.

“Here let's grab out stuff and go outside.” Virgil picked up the stone holding it close to himself. They gathered their stuff and walked out of the cafe.

“Wow people can be mean I didn't expect anyone to care.”

“Well some humans can be, just like there are bad monsters there are bad people but those girls didn't know better they’ve probably never seen a guy in a dress come out of the girls bathroom.” 

“That doesn't matter.” Roman looked at Virgil the dress was a little shorter than it had been before but it still looked great on him Roman found Virgil just as attractive as when he first saw him in the outfit a few hours before.

“You didn't lie about thinking I've had sex because I'm a succubus?” 

“No Fae are bound by their magic to never lie… is that why you panicked in the bathroom?”

“Kind of… I guess it's reassuring knowing that you can't lie to me.”

“We were taught how to tiptoe around people as to not say anything we are not supposed to but… I don't like doing that very much I'd rather be more like my mother… more like you.” 

“You don't want to be like me… what's your mom like?” 

“She's dark and mysterious, she's quiet and thoughtful and fierce like nature…”

“She sounds really amazing.”

“She is.” Roman looked at Virgil he remembered his dreams about them being together. How his father was bright and colorful while mother was like the night they were opposites destined to meet and rule the elements of nature. Just like Roman in his bright colors and Virgil in purple and black.

“Do you need a ride home I think we have enough for me to type this up at home.”

“Ahh I don't know are motorcycles meant for two people?” Roman looked at it as though it was going to run him over.

“Yeah there's plenty of room. Have you never ridden on one before?”

“No… my first time in a car was with Patton and I don't think he should he should be driving yet. He gets a little distracted by dogs and cats and people and pretty much everything.”

“Do I seem like the kind of person who drives without paying attention? The last thing I want is to get in an accident.” Virgil put his hands on his hips.

“No your right I couldn't see you getting distracted.” Roman looked at the motorcycle with a little more enthusiasm not as scared as he was before.

“Well you'll need to give me directions.” Virgil climbed on the bike while handing Roman a helmet.

“I live right next to the school.”

“Oh that's not going to be to hard to find then. You can climb on the back of the bike now make sure you hold on tight.” Roman climbed on a little hesitant to put his arms around Virgil.

“Your going to need to hold on tighter than that.” Roman could feel Virgil's frame right against his and it made him feel a little heat rise to his face.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” With Roman's confirmation he sped out of the parking lot and on to the road. Roman had never felt the rush of going so fast the wind wiping around them he felt free like a bird. A really fast bird who could go anywhere they wanted.

“Turn left here.” Roman had been right about it not being very far from the school they were only a block away.

“It's the red house on our right that has no vehicles.” Virgil pulled into the parking.

“Thanks for bringing me home I hope it wasn't too out of the way.”

“Not really your fine.”

“Thanks for spending time with me even if it was just for homework I'd like to actually hang out sometime and do something fun together.” Roman looked at the ground kicking his foot back and forth as he talked.

“It was fun and I would like to hang out again.” Roman looked up at Virgil with a smile.

“I should get going through my parents are probably wondering if I'm ever coming home.” Roman looked sad as Virgil said this knowing he'd be going inside to be by himself for the reminder of tonight. He knew he'd probably hang out with Patton and Logan tomorrow but it felt like ages before tomorrow would come.

“Bye Virgil have a safe trip home.” 

“Bye.” Virgil said shyly before hopping on his bike. They both waved as Virgil drove away. Roman sighed he really had a lot to think about and it was driving him crazy. Why did him and Virgil Remind him of his parents? Why did he dream about Virgil and him being together? Why it all feel so right? Roman walked inside his emotions more confused than they were when he woke up. This was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments about anything you might want to see them do or explain in their world. We've only scratched the surface of the magic and lore so if there's anything you want to see let me know.


	4. Adventures in babysitting demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a demon holiday and is asked to help watch the kids but they day doesn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get this out on Thursday and then tried for Friday but this chapter was hard to write it took a lot of research and brainstorming it's also longer than the others it has lots of lore and magic that took a long time I also keep listening to dear evan Hansen and making myself cry a lot this week which also halted my creative thinking a bit I just need to remember that listening to dear Evan Hansen makes me too depressed to get important things done.

Virgil rode his bike slower than he normally did he just looked at people, the birds, and everything he passed by. He didn't know why he doesn't normally look at the world around him but after doing homework with Roman his raging storm felt more calm almost serene. It got him thinking about how school was going. 

Virgil's first week of school Absolutely sucked. The first day haunted him throughout the week and he hated being called in to talk about the boys. He hated seeing the principal with his sickly sweet smile that just read like lies all over his face. Virgil hated most of all that his nightmares we're back. He had started school because they had finally stopped but they came back just as painful as before.

Virgil arrived home tired, his thoughts raging causing his stormy emotions to return. He walked inside to see his mother talking with his aunt Katherine.

“Oh Virgil I'm glad you're home me and Kathy have been talking all evening about the party tomorrow. And we were wondering if you'd be willing to take over the job of helping the kids tomorrow at your uncle Ben's we know you don't like going to the party but we thought you could help us out by taking the kids” Virgil walked farther into the house closing the outside door. He really didn't want to babysit his little brat cousins tomorrow but he knew someone had to take the kids to the party separately.

“How many of the cousins am I watching?”

“Well Kyler, Ephraim, Benjamin, and May will most likely be the main ones you're going to need to worry about since their the youngest but Delilah, Lincoln, and Casey will be there too.” 

“So all of them… I don't know if I'll be very good at it… I'm not great with kids… I don't always know what to do when they’re scared.” Virgil cringed just thinking about them crying and whining.

“Nonsense you've babysat my kids before and they loved you as their babysitter.” his aunt Katherine said in a cheery sing song voice.

“I also have homework to do.” his mom gazed at him blankly.

“Is it do Monday?”

“No it's due Tuesday.”

“Then you'll have plenty of time to babysit tomorrow.” 

“Okay Then it's settled tomorrow you'll watch the kids. The party starts at 7 Am and goes till 3 Am.” his aunt Kathy stated happily. Virgil hated demon holidays they were weird and felt kind of weird filled with dark magic and he didn't like it.

“How was your date by the way?” His aunt asked.

“It wasn't a date!” Virgil felt himself blush his family was always like this when he met new people back when he was going to human schools he tried to make friends and his family would think that he'd fall in love with everyone. It's what happened with Sawyer and his mom they were friends most their lives. Everyone expected Virgil to be like them.

“Then why are you dressed up so much?” His aunt said gesturing to Virgil's attire.

“Mom wanted me to dress up when going out, I have to get energy somehow and that means objectifying my body when I don't want to.” Virgil didn't want to talk anymore he just wanted to go to his room. When no one said anything he took that as a cue he could leave and go to his room to paint for a little while.

He pulled out a canvas he had been painting on for a few days he had started it the week before school. It was of him sitting on the front porch looking at stars swirl and dance. He had done it in magic infused acrylic paint. He felt calmed down as he added a shooting star to the picture. He painted for the remainder of the day keeping his mind off of life he needed a distraction in order to heal from everything. He knew he should be doing homework but if he did he'd think of school and his anxiety would act up so he sat in his room his mind worlds away only thinking of the space and shooting stars. There was a knock on his door startling him back into reality.

“Hunny dinner is ready.” He heard Sawyer say in a tired voice. 

“Okay I'll be down in a minute.” Virgil put away his paints. He was beyond tired deep down he could feel a deep emptiness inside himself like a well that had run dry. He headed to dinner it was quiet his parents talked about how fun tomorrow was going to be. Virgil felt nothing but a cold loneliness throughout the conversation everything was wrong and warped feeling. After dinner he retired to his room he laid in his bed for hours as time ticked on. 

Many hours had passed and it was beyond the time he should be asleep. When his eyes finally closed and his mind began to dream the cold feeling followed him. He dreamed of a lonely boy whose parents were too busy for him. The child was disciplined told all about the world of right and wrong good and bad. He watched the parents fight each other with silence. The kid grew and as he sought attention from his parents who wouldn't give it to him. He made some friends but they seemed to always drift away. The boy was sad but too many people were depending on him so he began to lie and act like he was fine he was so good he even started to believe it but only on the surface did his happiness last. He read and learned about his world and grew. One day he became curious of things his parents had told him were wrong things that made other people happy. As he read about the other worlds his parents hid from him he longed to be a part of them. He also knew that if he lived in that world he would have to abandon the place he grown up in. It took him a year to make a decision on what he wanted. He had chosen to leave. His parents didn't understand his choice they hoped he'd learn a lesson about this world and come home. He didn't he lived there and loved it but he still felt out of place and lonely but something inside him was telling him to wait it out.

“Virgil wake Up!” Virgil shot out of bed like a spring landing on his bedroom floor all to aware that he was back in reality. Harsh cold reality.

“Virgil! Are you okay!?” Sawyer rushed to the side of his bed. 

“Yeah I'm fine I just didn't expect to wake up so suddenly.” Virgil climbed to his feet putting his blanket, that had managed to pull down with him, on the bed.

“I didn't mean to scare you. It must be the energy in the air since it is the that time of year again.” Sawyer patted their son on the back. Virgil hated September 22/23 rolled around it was always a bad day for him nothing good ever came from it. His parents said his negative attitude was likely the cause. 

Almost every kind of monster celebrated one of the four most magical times of the year the summer solstice and winter solstice and the vernal equinox and the autumnal equinox. Each one was prevalent with a certain type of magic. Today was September 22 the autumnal equinox often telling the end of summer the beginning of fall. Demon's magic was at the strongest on this day and it was believed that if you didn't celebrate it you would bring your magic against you for the rest of the season. Virgil didn't quite believe this but his parents said that the whole curse started when a past ancestor had practiced incorrect practices on the September equinox. 

“Do you need help preparing anything for the party?”

“No no we're fine some of your aunts and uncles are downstairs working on getting everything together we just need you to get dressed and ready to babysit.” Virgil knew he was more of a klutz moving from summer to fall and on the 22 especially they didn't want his help.

“Okay I'll get ready.” Virgil's body drooped his demeanor even darker than it had been moments before.

“Hey you're doing something important today the children will need to go through the basic rituals too and you’ll be there to help them” Virgil new that it was an important job but he also felt like he could mess it up really easily. 

“Thanks I’ll start getting ready you can head back to work on the party I’m sure mom needs you back down there.” Virgil began pulling clothes from his closet to show that he was done talking.

“Okay i’ll see you down stairs.” Sawyer closed the door their footsteps landing softly on the stairs before the sound became distant and disappeared. Virgil quickly showered for the day. His clothes were dark his makeup was also darker today his whole demeanor was dimmer. He was slow as he descended the stairs he could hear many voices talking and chatting about how to make the night better with different decorations. 

“Oh virgil you’ve come downstairs i’m glad you’ve agreed to help with the kids today.” His uncle bernie piped up.

“Oh yes it’s so nice that you’d look after our kids.” his aunt victoria respond. Virgil felt nervous he didn’t know how to respond to their kind words even more so because he didn’t actually want to babysit his cousins. He didn’t feel like he should be praised for something he was forced to do to get out of celebrating with his aunts and uncles. 

“It's not really a big deal.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck he didn't want to be having this conversation.

“But it is a really big deal it would be hard to do the rituals and have kids running around with the chance of messing up the evening.” He still doubted that it was important but he nodded with a false smile on his face. 

“Hunny it's probably time for you to head over to watch the kids.” His mom said while placing some candles in a circle in the middle of the living room.

“Okay I'll see you guys on the other side.” Virgil grabbed his jacket all too glad to get out of the house but he also realized he didn't want to go to his uncle's to babysit. Jumping on his bike the ride there was quite and calm but if felt to peaceful something in the air felt off and he didn't like it felt like the calm before the storm a saying he was too familiar with. 

His mind reflected upon his dream of the lonely boy, he knew it wasn't his story it was weird to think that his brain would make it up. Since the dream happened the night before the equinox he knew it held some importance and was likely important. The story made him feel lonely something he surprisingly didn't bother him all to often he liked being alone it made him less anxious and scared he was usually more worried if he didn't fit in sticking out like a sore thumb was a nightmare of his.

Upon arriving to his uncle's house he could see some of the kids playing in the yard Ephraim and May were chasing each other both the rambunctious type he could hear the others inside. When he pulled into the driveway the sound of his motorcycle got everyone's attention. 

“Virgil!!” May and Ephraim ran to his side as he climbed off.

“Can we ride! Please! You don't have to tell our parents.” May said pleadingly eyes big and showing off her tempting stare.

“Not today guys we have to get ready for the party.” Ephraim's smile grew.

“Party party! I want the party to start I want cake and presents!” The little boy was so excited.

“It's not a birthday party guys it's more of a ritual with partying at the end.”

“Will there be cake?” Virgil could see the desperation in the boys eyes.

“I don't know let's go inside and see what snacks we have.” Both the kids ran for the front door with Virgil walking behind. When entering the quant like house he could hear all the kids playing and having fun.

“Virgil I'm so glad to see you.” His uncle Ben stood in the living room having somehow convinced the children that none of them could enter so he could set up a transfer circle.

“How's everything setting up?” Virgil asked looking at a circle of salt around a circle of candles and words written on the floor. 

“Everything's good so far the question is are you going to be able to take the kids to the other side by yourself?” Virgil started to panic he definitely didn't feel adequate for this job he had made a mistake before and he sorely regretted it. 

“Virgil you'll do fine I know you didn't mean to get stuck in the in-between when you were younger it was hard to fish you out but we've made precautions to keep that from happening again. I have the hellhound braid made from the hair of the hound's tail you can use as a security to keep you all bound to each other you'll just tie it around each of them like a safety belt to keep you all together.” Virgil knew they had ways to keep people from getting lost. And then hadn't had anything close to his experience again.

“I don't see any cake in here.” He could hear the the two that had been outside in the kitchen looking for snacks.

“You better go get them I'm going to finish up here and sneak out before Kyler notices.” Virgil nodded heading to the kitchen the two kids had pushed a chair over to the counter to get into the food left for them to eat. 

“Ah it's not time to eat yet let's get everyone together so we can get ready for the event tonight.” The two stopped what they were doing looking guilty.

“Come with me.” Virgil held out his hands to the kids the one jumping off the chair as they walked over each taking a hand.

“It sounds like everyone is up stairs let's go up and discuss what's going to happen tonight.” They climbed the stairs May jumped with all her effort up every stair with enthusiasm even though she was tall enough to walk up herself. The reached a big play room where the rest of the kids were playing.

“Virgil's come to play with us.” Benjamin said joyously. All the kids stopped to look at at Virgil entering the room with the twins. Two of the kids were coloring in the corner while the other three were jumping on the couch looking like they were playing something like the floor is lava.

“Oh no they're going to be eaten by sharks!” Casey shouted. The twins ran to the couch and crawled on with the others.

“Virgil is a shark!” Delilah screamed. Everyone began to panic imagining that the ground was the ocean they seemed to be having fun.

“Guys were going to start the party soon so we all need to get dressed up.” Virgil said walking closer to the couch.

“Party! Party! I want to party!” Ephraim was full of energy. Him and May were part Imp they were rambunctious and dangerous at times but they often meant well. 

“We need to go over some rules and then we can start the party.” Virgil didn't want to call it a party it wasn't something he found fun but that's what everyone called it. Virgil had everybody get off the couch and sit on the floor to listen to what he had to say.

“...And that's why we need to be careful and stick together now we need to have to get ready and dressed appropriately. Does any of you know where your parents left the robes you need to wear?” 

“There on the kitchen table mom want me remember so that she could tell you.” Lincoln stated. 

“Okay we're all going to go downstairs and put them on over our clothes today.” Some of the kids nodded while the others looked off into space. Virgil motioned for them to get up and all head downstairs. 

In the kitchen the found the robes they all were different colors. He helped pull them over everyone's head. There was a purple one left for him his aunt Katherine was the one who kept the robes she made them with magic thread.

He packed up the food to take with them to the other side having Delilah put it in the salt ring.

“So now I'm going to have us go into the living room we need to be careful not to bother the circle in the middle of the room okay or we won't get to the party on time.” The kids nodded all of them had been to this party before and knew they needed to be serious. 

When they entered the living room Virgil had them stand in a straight line. He grabbed the rope and began tying it around everyone's waste. 

“This will keep us together the rope is made of magic hair that can stretch to any length that's needed it's magic so it can't be broken very easily.” Virgil looked them all in the eyes some of them were worried but he knew they could handle it.

“Once we step in this circle and I close it we are not going to step out of it again until we are safe in the other plane.” the circle of salt had not been completely finished. Virgil stepped inside the ring with a little bag of salt and one end of the rope tied around him. 

“Everyone can enter the circle now.” one by one the entered the circle as it started to feel a little cramped. Virgil had made sure Delilah was on the other end of the rope she was the next oldest and it wasn't likely that she'd untie it. 

“I'm going to close the circle once we are on the other side I'll open it again.” Virgil move closer to the opening and finished the salt circle. He knew that should keep everyone in because they were all demons but he had passed over it before and got lost and it was frightening to think it might not work.

“Once the circle was closed he pocketed the salt bag in his cloak pocket. 

“Is everyone ready?” Virgil turned to look at the group. All the kids seemed anxious and excited. Virgil was not. He didn't like visiting hell it was a cold place with no light, but every demon returned to hell during the equinox to renew their powers. 

“Yes!” A few of them yelled when no one had answered right away. Virgil took this as his que to start.

“sub caelo, in terra, in quibus habitant, nos quaerere viam ad infernum.” Virgil chanted the familiar words that he heard every time he traveled to hell. 

The salt created a barrier of blue light that trapped everyone inside… hopefully. The room around them warped contorting into different shapes everything around them fell away and the world became black and white they were in a forest that seemed to still shift into weird shapes. There was screeching and everyone stilled

“We haven't finished crossing over we are in purgatory we just need to stay together nothing can get us in here.” Virgil didn't want to be reminded of his time in purgatory it was something that changed him permanently he could never forgot the purple storms this place could conger. A shrilling shriek sounded off behind them. 

“Those are Leviathans just stay in the circle.” A large creature slammed into the salt barrier. It's skin was light and human like it's body seemed imbalanced it had more legs on one side than the other it's face was elongated awkwardly like something had grabbed and stretched its face like it was made of clay. It had random patches of hair on its body thin and wispy. It was an abomination. 

Everything began changing fading out of view once again. Virgil released a breath he hadn't been realized he was holding. Shifting shadows and colors came together to create another world one he was more comfortable with.

“We made it guys.” Virgil felt sick for a moment he didn't know why traveling made his body hurt although his emotions were starting to feel a little better but he knew they still had to make the journey back. 

He looked down the salt had been almost completely used up they had to be careful not to use to much or they'd get trapped inside if it didn't get completely finished off. When using salt as a transferring barrier the grains change into a holy light that traps them inside but once enough salt has changed that the circle is disrupted then they can exit the barrier.

“Okay we can leave the circle now.” He took a hesitant step outside of the barrier to find it was safe. He had the kids pick up the food to bring with them leaving the circle behind.

Hell was always dark when they left earth it had been in the morning and still light out. This place was dark and cold they were in a barren and flat place the ground was made of a dark stone rugged and harsh. 

“Okay we need to stick together let's look for the path that leads to the party.” Virgil looked around until he spotted in the distance a red Rock path that many cloaked people were walking on.

“I found it.” He led the kids to the group of travelers as they walked the were kids happy and jumping around. It didn't take long to reach the demon city it was colorful and bright demons were dancing, singing, drinking and being joyful. Virgil lead them through the crowded streets  
to the building that his family owned. 

“We're here.” He untied the rope and everyone went inside their family had made it there before them.

“Virgil I'm so proud, you got the kids here safely all on your own!” His mom hugged him tight glad that everyone had made it.

“I knew you'd be able to do it.” Virgil felt proud of himself for a brief moment glad that he was able to do something this cool successfully.

“Welcome to the party.” Everyone ate and danced happy that they were having fun Virgil felt out of touch no matter how much he danced he didn't feel right he was still nervous he didn't belong with these people who could be so happy and have so much fun. It all felt like a distraction from the cruel life he lived. Everything started to become suffocating he slipped out the backdoor of the house into the alley. There were no other demons out here he was on his own.

Looking up into the sky there was no moon no stars this place was empty and barren a place he didn't like. Everyone enjoyed this empty world but he missed earth it was what he considered his real home. After some time he returned to the party to waited it out until it was over. The dancing the singing continued it slowly tired his family after many hours of being there they decided to return home their magic reactivated for the coming year.

They returned home Virgil returned to the same circle just outside the city all of the kids tied in the rope he put new salt down careful to get the right amount. He still felt wrong something was off and he didn't like it. He stated off a new chant and they felt the world drop away and they were traveling again he didn't know what he was feeling it almost felt like something was affecting him like whatever it was had been following him all day. 

It wasn't long before they found themselves back in uncle's house back on Earth the kids were tired and he knew uncle would be coming to take over so he could head home he helped the kids out of their cloaks. He was wasn't tired like everyone else but very alert and worried. After some time his uncle came in the door with some of the parents. He watched everyone who looked tired but happy he felt a sting in his chest he left the house quick to get home.

Outside it was dark it was early morning and the stars shone bright he looked up as a comet streaked across the sky. Normally he felt better once he got home to earth's warmer plane but something was definitely wrong. He looked over at his bike to see a shadow of a person standing behind the bike. His heart stopped his blood ran cold he could see their yellow snake like eyes watching him. 

“Hello Virgil it'sss sssso nice to sssee you again after all thisss time.” Virgil didn't know what this guy was talking about but from they way he slurred the letter S he knew what he was a saurian. Most of the time they didn't talk like that he was surprised it would reveal itself to him.

“I've been waiting for your first equinox after your cursssse manifested for sssso many yearsss I'm very proud of how you turned out your powerful more than you can comprehend.” The man walked closer to Virgil.

“Who are you?.... Stay away from me!” Virgil tried to sound tough but he wasn't coming off that way.

“I'm not going to do anything to you I'm not like your cousin.” Virgil tensed up this guy knew too much about him and it was scaring him. The man stood right off the porch just out off the light.

“Who are you!” The man's face moved into the light he looked just like Virgil's cousin… he knew this wasn't him but his face brought back memories he didn't like. 

“Who are you?” Virgil's voice was just a quivering whisper. 

“I'm ssssomeone you think you know I've taken on many facessss of those you've loved I've been waiting for you to realize I wasss here…”

“What do you want from me I'm not that important!” Virgil was scared he didn't understand what this guy was doing. Why would someone impersonate his family? Why would they trick I'm into thinking he was safe?

“Don't worry I wasssn't pretending to be your cousin jacob that day when he touched you.” Virgil tensed up he hadn't thought about that. What if it wasn't Jacob that had ruined his life? 

“Virgil haven't you alwaysss wondered why you fell out of the sssalt circle sssso many yearsss ago? No demon can pass through a ssssalt circle unlessss they aren't a full demon.” Virgil looked at him confused about what he was saying.

“My parents are both demons though.” Virgil looked at his fake cousin.

“Hahaha but they haven't told you the truth that your mom didn't give birth to you. Sssawyer did they had you with their first client they ever had your parentsss hadn't planned on having you Virgil.”

“That's not true they wouldn't lie to me.” Virgil was shaking. 

“That client took Ssssawyer's first time from them. They were pretending to be a demon they were like me Virgil you aren't a full demon you were ssssomething my people planned on creating your part ssssaurian.” Virgil shook his head he didn't want to listen to this man.

“Now that I've revealed myssself I don't plan to make myssself known again for awhile ssso I don't know the next time you'll realize it's me but I'll sssee you again sssoon.” The man who stood in his cousins body walked away whistling a happy tune walking off down the street the opposite direction of Virgil's house.

Virgil watched the man disappear he stood on the porch for quite a while before he walked to his bike his legs shaking his body was hardly moving correctly. He sat on the bike he pulled out of the driveway slow and careful he wasn't in a rush to get home his mind was filling full of worries and questions. His bike moved at a steady pace all the way to his house Virgil's world felt slow almost as if it was going to stop. 

He reached his house his steps were wobbly his face burned his vision was blurry he walked in the door his breath caught in his throat seeing in parents on the couch.

“Virgil what's wrong?” His mom and got up immediately coming to the door.

“There was a man outside by my bike he… he… did you give birth to me or was it Sawyer… am I actually your son?” Virgil looked in his mom's face who looked like her whole world had broke she turned and looked at Sawyer before her eyes returned to Virgil full of tears.

“I'm sorry Virgil… we didn't mean to lie to you we just didn't want to make you feel like you didn't belong with us.”

“And how do you think I feel now! You lied to me about everything you told me the story of my birth of how you were glad to have me how you had planned to have me! Was none of that real!”

“Virgil of course we wanted you.” His mom was balling.

“But I wasn't planned! I wasn't supposed to happen!” Virgil stormed to his room he was boiling over. He felt himself scream before he collapsed on his bed tears streamed from his eyes. He didn't know what he should do he was lost and scared. He was not who he thought he was. He was a monster among monsters an abomination a child of purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out good it was my favorite to write so far there is still a lot of magic and lore to be shown in the story and I can't wait for the next few chapters.


	5. Starting on the path to finding a solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes back to school, he finds out more about some of his friends, and his parents sign him up to see the school therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was a little hectic when trying to get this out I had a family member in the hospital and lots of crap. I am glad I wrote this chapter and continued working on this story with everything going on. Anyways this chapter is more light-hearted there isn't really any important plot or main story in this chapter.

Virgil didn't get any sleep before school the next day he laid awake thinking of the man's words and of his time in Purgatory. When he was six years old he had a problem occur where he fell from his transferring circle on his family's trip to hell. It's something that doesn't happen often but when someone lands in purgatory it usually leads to death. The creatures there are strange and uncharted Leviathan is a common name for the main monster there. When he got trapped there he felt that he'd never be found again he gave in he knew he'd be devoured by the monsters but that's not what happened. 

Virgil was stuck in purgatory a little over a week but it was more than enough to scare him for the rest of his life. He had been scared when a levithan had approached them being young he ran to the other side but he tripped and fell outside of the circle. He heard his parents scream his name he turned to look at them just as they transported out of there. His heart broke in that moment he felt that this would be the last time he’d see his family he looked at the levithan who had scared him out of the protective circle. He knew he’d be this monsters food. He got up and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him he was in a forest he could feel things looking at him from every direction. He ran until he collapsed he was cold and hungry his feet hurt and he could feel tears stream down his face it wasn’t long before he fell asleep on the dark forest floor. 

Virgil didn’t want to think about purgatory anymore it was something that disturbed him greatly a place he never wanted to return to. Yet he got to see a glimpse of it yearly to remember his time there a haunting memory he could never escape.

He looked at his alarm clock which read 5:27. He knew he needed to get up and go to school but he didn’t want to interact with anyone he just wanted to relax and forget everything going on in his life recently he was tired of all the drama all the darkness that followed him everywhere he went. 

Climbing out of bed he gathered his clothes before going into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. He worked quickly despite the fact he didn’t want to go but he’d rather be out of the house so he didn’t have to deal with the problem with his parents.

He put on his makeup he had only gotten into makeup when his curse started he at first only used it when he was a girl but he switched so often that now he didn’t care he just felt better when he wore it all the time.

He left the bathroom heading downstairs where his parents were having a heated discussion in the bathroom. 

“How are we supposed to protect Virgil the curse has people after him like they were for me. Someone knows about our family and approached him who knows what kind of monster they are what powers they hold. We don't have any control… maybe we should move again.” Sawyer was distressed while explaining their feelings on the situation.

“I know what kind of monster the person was.” Virgil stepped into the room revealing that he had been listening to their conversation.

“He was a Saurian one of the many names they go by.” Virgil looked at them with confidence trying to prove to them that's what he saw.

“Saurian's don't exist Virgil.” His mother pinched the bridge of her nose not wanting to deal with this all over again.

“I know you guys never believed me when I told you about what I saw in purgatory but I am the only person who was there as long as I was and came back to tell about it.” His parents continued to frown as he talked.

“Maybe we'll have you see the school therapist it might help you deal with everything going on in your life right now.” Sawyer interjected. This time Virgil frowned he didn't want to see any specialists who would ultimately say he was wrong. 

“I'm not crazy.” Virgil folded his arms shrinking in on himself.

“We didn't say you were it's just your under a lot more pressure then most kids your age and it might be helpful to have someone to talk to.” Virgil sighed as his mom picked up the phone to call the school for an appointment.

“I don't want someone to pick apart my brain.” Virgil was scared to meet this person what if they were rude, overly talkative or insistent that he get better help. 

“You only have to try it once if they aren't the right fit we’ll stop or find someone else.” Virgil felt a little relieved. He could go and say hardly anything and then it'd be over and he could go home.

His mom talked on the phone for a few minutes before she put the phone in her pocket.

“They can get you in tomorrow before school if everything goes okay they can get you a schedule for how often you want to visit.” Virgil swore to himself it would only be one time and then he wouldn't have to worry about people judging his life choices.

“Okay…” Virgil was feeling uncomfortable as he thought back to everything he felt the night before.

“Virgil you know we love you right?” He looked up at Sawyer and his mom both of them with soft caring smiles on their faces.

“I know I'm just confused and tired yesterday was a long day and I didn't get any sleep after and now I have to go to school.” His parents looked at him with knowing eyes.

“I know how you feel I had the same problems as you I gave up on school though I don't want you to be like me your mom continued School and she provides most our income. I want you to be able to do what you want with your life and not get stuck in a rut like me satisfying people for extra money around the house.” Virgil knew he didn't want that for himself he knew it tore up Sawyer every time they had a client. He knew some of them were mean and demanding, they hurt their pride, they forced them to keep silent about who the client was, that they denied their pronouns and most common of all they asked for them to change between sexes a lot to hurt Sawyer's sense of self.

Virgil had gone through a lot and he doubted he'd be able to live like that and keep his dysphoria from ruining his life. 

“I think you should be heading off to school you don't want to get there late.” Virgil noded not looking at his parents has he left the kitchen he grabbed his jacket and keys before heading to school.

He rode faster than he had in a while it was unusual that he had been riding slow more often. When he reached the school he headed to the cafeteria where everyone was likely eating breakfast.

“Hey it's Virgil! how was your weekend?” Patton was giddy with excitement.

“It's was fine.” He snapped not really meaning to sound so mean about him asking.

“Oh I'm sorry…”

“No Patton I didn't mean to get mad at you my weekend was hard on me some stuff happened and now my parents want me to see the school therapist.” Virgil looked dejected as he talked to everyone.

“That's actually really good I love Dr. Picani I visit him weekly to talk about my life and school.” Roman smiled as he talked.

“Dr. Picani?” Virgil looked at the group in confusion.

“Dr. Picani is Patton's adoptive father.” Logan stated like it was obvious.

“Oh…”

“You'll like him Virgil he's really a good person he helped me when I had no family to turn to.” Patton had a fondness in his eyes thinking about his father.

“Virgil I think it's really good that you're going to talk to someone… I have problems I work through with him and I have a pretty average life.” Roman looked at Virgil with an unreadable emotion.

“You don't have anything close to an average life Roman the four of us all have strange pasts.” Patton said jokingly. Virgil thought for a second about how he didn't know much about their stories or where they came from. Virgil knew Roman was royalty Patton was an outcast and Logan was a complete mystery. As he thought about it he realized they were a bunch of misfits in the school. Who would hang out with a prince he's too high class, who'd be friends with Patton he's of a much higher race than the rest of the students, no one would be friends with Virgil he's considered lower than humans, and Logan was to smart and cut off from emotions to make friends himself that's why he had Patton. Virgil couldn't help but laugh at his conclusion.

“I don't think I've ever heard you laugh.” Roman said looking at Virgil with curiosity.

“It's just I'm realizing now how we are just a bunch of misfits banding together… this whole time I felt like I didn't fit with you guys but now I know we're all outcasts.” Virgil felt a little better than he had before. Everyone looked at him weird as they all thought about how right he was. The bell rang for class to start waking them up from their deep thinking. 

Virgil and Roman head for art class Virgil had already completed four art projects the week before showing that he could catch up in class. 

“How are you so good at art?” Roman eyed Virgil as he started a new painting. 

“My cousin taught me.” Virgil answered without looking away from his project.

“Your cousin must be really talented.” Roman had stopped working on his project to watch Virgil work on his.

“He was really talented…” Virgil seemed to stop there was pain written across his face.

“Was talented? Is he dead?” Roman said this before he noticed his mistake.

“No he's not… but I wish he was.” Virgil gripped his brush his knuckles going white. His tone and words sent shivers down Roman's spine.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.” Roman turned away to work on his new painting it was of his mom.

“No it's fine I just have a lot in my past I don't want to think about.” Roman sighed feeling better that Virgil wasn't mad at him. 

“I can understand that…” Roman looked intently at his painting of his mother's face he couldn't get her eyes quite right they usually were full of love and compassion. These eyes looked closed off tired and sad. 

“I can't get her eyes right… it's actually awful seeing her look so sad.” Roman said this out loud without meaning to once again.

“Is this a picture of a girl you like?” Virgil gazed at the lady was sitting in a garden of red roses her hair was black her dress was a dark blue it looked like the night sky filled with stars.

“No it's my mom.” Roman looked at the painting with a strong intensity that made Virgil feel a pang on loneliness. This was the second time Roman brought up his mom in conversation.

“She seems really nice. If you're having problems with her eyes it might be because your not feeling it. Magic paint also listens to your emotions a sad person can't paint someone happy.” Virgil looked at his own painting one that was not quite coming together because of his confused thoughts.

“Really I don't remember learning that in class.” Roman seemed genuinely surprised.

“Well that's a given when using magic especially when infused in any object like fabric or food. When magic is being used it takes our emotions and out brain to control it we can't use it without our emotions in check.” Virgil said this like he was teaching a child.

“We can't use magic without emotions? Then what about Logan?” Roman looked more confused than he was before.

“Why are you bringing up Logan?” Virgil didn't understand what Logan had to do with this conversation. 

“You don't know about Logan? He's a Pentacold, Virgil one of the most infamous vampire families in the world.” Virgil had heard their name many times in the news about all kinds of things they were rich and ones of the wealthiest people in the world. They were also mean and old school believing in century old beliefs.

“Oh I didn't know… but what does that have to do with our conversation?” 

“It's a ritual to make their family members stronger by taking their emotions when they are a child to keep them from being considered weak.” Virgil had heard that they did crazy rituals but that was much worse than he thought.

“Well we have to keep our emotions in check to make sure our magic works right I guess they must think that if their gone then it makes them better at using magic.” Virgil knew now that Logan fit in their group of misfits quite nicely he was feared by most people in school.

“I hadn't paged Logan as a vampire.” Virgil had noticed he was pail but he thought he was some kind of ghoul or ghost. Now that he thought about it he was on the right track vampires are undead too. He just knew all vampires he'd meet we're cocky, possessive, and rude but since Logan had no emotions it must be why he's more calm. 

“Yeah he's not like most vampires he doesn't live in coven's he's a vampire of higher rank their are the lower ones who they consider savage they give into their urges of blood and sex, he's a higher class so to act better and seem better he had a costly procedure done in youth to keep him emotionless.” Roman shrugged like he didn't understand the point of class structure. Virgil knew class structure quite well he was at the bottom of it not much else was as bad as a being born a natural sex slave. His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

“Okay class is almost over but I have a reminder for you, next week is the Art's festival and we'll be setting it up as a school. You will all need to put in an art piece showing off what you have learned. Their will also be stuff for music and theater. If you want to be in the late fall musical the tryouts will be at the festival.” 

Everyone started chatting excited for next week. Roman and Virgil packed up their stuff quick to get to their next classes. The bell rang not long after and Virgil and Roman parted ways.

Virgil other classes went fine until after lunch his second class was math with Patton and Logan which was always fun but sometimes he felt like a third wheel in there jokes and group projects. He had PE after that and he still had problems with some of the other students but nothing as bad as his first day he had Patton and Roman in the class to help him. After that was lunch which they went out to eat at a local burger place they laughed and talked neither Virgil or Logan ate because they had different diets. His next class was history with Mr. Antoine he loved the class because he often had kids pair off in groups to work on stuff which meant he got to talk to roman but today was a little different.

Virgil entered the room and sat down next to Roman it wasn't unusual for the teacher to not be in the room before class started in fact he was often late.

“Did you get our project done for tomorrow?” Roman looked Virgil expectantly.

“Shit! I forgot because it was the equinox yesterday so I didn't get any time to work on it.” Virgil smacked himself in the face not happy with forgetting about it.

“It's fine that's actually why he didn't have it due today it'd be unfair to any demons given the project over the weekend.” Virgil was glad that the school was lenient on things like that it made it feel like everyone was included… well almost everyone.

“I'll make a notification in my phone so I can remember to work on it.” he pulled out his phone and began to set the notification when the late bell rang.

“I guess Mr Antoine is late again.” Roman chuckled. Everyone knew that the history teacher was scatterbrained and often forgot about coming to class on time especially after lunch. Virgil and Roman continued to talk for a few more minutes before the classroom door opened to reveal their teacher.

“Hey class Sorry I'm late I had the greatest party in hell last night and I had to tell my Babe at lunch all about it… I also needed to run to Starbucks for another caffeine high partying all night isn't good for your work life.” Mr Antoine always wore sunglasses and casual clothes even though he was a teacher. Virgil liked him he felt like he was the person he was always trying to achieve in life he was confident, handsome, had a boyfriend, and was type of demon people respected. 

“I hope you guys worked on your project over the weekend… of course it's due tomorrow I would never want to correct all your paper when I was partying all night.” He laughed a hollow laugh one that felt tired. 

“Well today I'm tired so I'm just going to have you watch a video on the magic of the solstice and equinox.” He pulled down a screen and started a video it was rather boring and full of information he already knew. He watched as their teacher sat back in his desk on his phone while drinking from his Starbucks cup quite content with himself. Virgil liked how laid back today was. 

It wasn't long before class ended and Virgil went to his next period. Virgil felt kinda weird like he had the day before. Their were eyes on him it was that man he could feel their magic trying to hide from him for the reminder of the day. He knew they could change into anyone they wanted he couldn't wait to go home and after a few more hours he got his wish as soon as he left the school building he couldn't feel them anymore. 

He got on his bike he was in a hurry to get home he didn't want to be followed by this person. As he thought about it this person knew everything about him if he wanted to follow him home he would. Virgil felt a sickness in his stomach about the fact that this person could pretend to be anyone they wanted and he'd never know. 

He got to his house he was worn out and tired school had been trying but it wasn't as bad as yesterday had been he knew he would get some sleep tonight and that he'd talk to Dr. Picani in the morning. As he entered his house he couldn't find anyone inside. He looked through the whole house before he found a note in the kitchen. He held his breath as he picked it up and read over it.

'dear Virgil your mom and I haven't had a date for a while so we went out to eat and see a movie. We know you need your space to think and with everything that happened yesterday we hope you can forgive us for the choice we made. We'll be back in a few hours there are leftovers in the fridge from yesterday if you get hungry. Love Sawyer <3’

Virgil was relieved that nothing bad had happened. He was to jumpy I'd probably be best if he worked on some homework and relaxed no one was going to hurt him. 

He wrote up his and Roman's paper it's wasn't to hard he had wrote out his main points in his notebook. He worked on his biology class he had a test in a couple days about the similarities and differences between common human and monsters bodies. Virgil worked so intently he didn't notice his parents come home till there was a knock on his door. 

“Honey we brought home some cheese cake.” Virgil wasn't hungry at the moment but he knew he'd probably want some tomorrow.

“I'll have some later… did you guys have fun on your date?” Virgil didn't know why he'd been so forgiving of his parents for lying to him. He actually still felt angry about it but he was mostly worried Sawyer opened the door to look at Virgil their smile was sincere.

“Yeah we did… we're going to play a game would you like to join us?” Sawyer was smiling a real smile for the first time in a while. Virgil had worked on his homework for long enough he could do with a break.

“Sure” Virgil felt good for the first time in a few days he forgot about all his problems the mystery man, his curse, school and his cousin. The evening went by peacefully he had a fun playing some card games with his parents it had been ages since they laughed and forgot about their problems. 

Eventually Virgil retired to his room to sleep for the night. He surprisingly felt really calm after everything that was going on. A thought he hadn't had in awhile resurfaced. What if he was wrong about Saurians being real?… he didn't have any proof that he'd seen them the name for them were created by humans who also believed the Earth was flat… lizard people walking among everyone on earth because they can shape shift. The only monsters that could shapeshift really well were changelings which are a type of Fae. 

Virgil now felt more confused than ever. As he laid down to go to sleep his phone buzzed with a notification. He picked it up to see it was a text from Roman. 

'did you get the paper done?’ Virgil felt a surge of happiness that someone other than a family member had messaged him. 

'yeah I worked on it as soon as I got home from school.’ Virgil didn't know what else to say he was still thinking about his problems and wanted something… or someone to distract or help him.

‘I have a situation that I don't know if I have an answer to can I ask for some advice?’ Virgil was nervous as he waited for a response.

‘Of course.” Virgil smiled as he concentrated on how to phrase his question.

‘I’ve been having a lot of stress in life and something I saw from my past came back and no one has ever believed that I saw this thing. I have always felt that what I saw couldn't be fake but sometimes I start to doubt myself from all the doubt I hear. I just don't know if it's real I don't want it to be but these things I saw and heard are something I couldn't have made up when I was little.’ Virgil waited a while for a response he felt like he had somehow messed up.

‘If this is the reason your going to see Dr. Picani I suggest you explain it to him he's a very understanding guy he's a lot like Patton he is smart and knows when someone is being genuine or not entirely opening up but he won't pressure you to tell him anything you don't want to. Virgil I think you're an amazing guy you've gone through a lot of stuff in life that I probably wouldn't be able to handle but it's okay to open up to people about your problems it's nice to have a non judgemental person who is educated be able to help you fix your life. I would like to be able to help you but I'm not the greatest at helping solve complicated situations on my own. I really don't want people to think your crazy about what you saw but I think a therapist is more than happy to listen to the problem and help you identity if it's true. He isn't going to push your experience aside as a figment of your imagination until he knows all the facts.’ Virgil read Roman's text knowing he was right about not being qualified to answer such a tough question.  
He felt kind of dumb for asking that heavy to someone without telling them the full story.

'yeah your right I know I'm going through a lot and maybe a therapist is what I need to help me work through this. I'm just scared to open up not a lot of monsters understand my class struggle and know how to sympathize.’ Virgil was feeling a little better as he talked with Roman.

‘It’s apart of who a therapist is to sympathize with their patients most people who become therapists to help people.’ Virgil laughed he knew that was true but he still was a little worried.

‘I know thanks for talking with me about this I feel a little better about meeting with him tomorrow.’ 

‘I’m glad I could help a little I just hope that you and Dr. Picani can work out the problem together.’ Virgil hoped so too. He didn't want to be scared of lizard men following him around he wanted them not to be real he'd rather be crazy than find out he was half of some race evil race that had hidden itself.

‘Thanks Princy I think it's time I head to bed though.’ Virgil felt comfort in his chest with a little bit of hope that everything would turn out okay.

'Your welcome I'll see you tomorrow then goodnight.’

'goodnight.’ Virgil felt his heart slow down a little after the conversation ended. He pushed any harmful thoughts to the back of his mind instead he thought of Roman. The boy was interesting he knew that he held some attraction towards Virgil he had felt it when he was at the Cafe and When they first met. He hadn't met many people who liked him in both his male and female body Virgil didn't know if Roman was into Guys or Girls or both he just new that Roman wasn't afraid to feel the way he did about Virgil. He was free with his emotions. Virgil liked how Roman looked he was like a stunning work of art he was strong funny kind and beautiful he assumed that was because his parents were Fae known to be the flawless beauty of nature they were almost perfect. That's why the lived in the second highest plane second only to the celestial Sphere where nothing mortal could enter because they were not worthy. Virgil knew that Fae and elves were of the highest ranking races that lived on earth because of their beauty and strong magic. Roman was perfect and Virgil couldn't help but hate himself when he realized his predicament. He had a crush on Roman Oberon heir to the plane of Elvseelie there was no way this was going work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Dr. Picani I'm excited I love him. I also hope I did Remy justice I love both of them a lot. I've always thought that Picani and Remy are like fusions of Prinxiety and Logicality there adorable to me. I don't see either of them as a side though but that doesn't mean I don't like writing or reading about them in stories.


End file.
